


Winds of Change

by Niuhi



Series: Fractured Butterfly [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), References to Depression, Wind Tribe, also now with more dragons, focus on the Wind Tribe specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuhi/pseuds/Niuhi
Summary: Eons after The Mourning, the last Wind Dragons alive have lovingly crafted the society now known as the Wind Tribe. They have lived peacefully, until misfortune began brewing in the winds. In the face of another tragedy, the Wind Tribe will have to face the chilling winds of change...





	1. Cover




	2. Prologue: Page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water Dragon by LadyStarwing


	3. Prologue: Page 2




	4. Prologue: Page 3




	5. Prologue: Page 4




	6. Prologue: Page 5




	7. Prologue: Page 6




	8. Prologue: Page 7

xxxxxxxxxx


	9. The First Autumn: Page 8




	10. The First Autumn: Page 9




	11. The First Autumn: Page 10




	12. The First Autumn: Page 11

xxxxxxxxxx


	13. The First Autumn: Page 12




End file.
